The present invention relates to a digital audio disc recorder, particularly to a digital audio disc recorder capable of storing inputted analog or digitized audio information such as music, voice or the like in a record medium such as MO, DVD or the like as digital information, editing the audio information stored to the record medium and storing edited information thereof in the record medium, further, reproducing the audio information in accordance with edition information.
Generally, a digital audio disc recorder installed and used at a broadcasting station or the like, is constituted by providing a digital signal processing apparatus for processing an audio signal in digital, a control apparatus for carrying out control of a record medium, control of input/output of operation information and control of interfaces between the digital signal processing apparatus and other apparatus, a keyboard having various keys as a man/machine interface and a display for displaying operational situation or the like. Further, the digital audio disc recorder is capable of carrying out a processing of editing an audio signal such as music, voice or the like, on air processing for reproducing and broadcasting the audio signal, a processing of inserting a signal of special sound and so on.
According to the digital audio disc recorder by the above-described conventional technology, no consideration is given to way of use in the editing operation and there poses a problem in which efficient editing operation is difficult to carry out.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a digital audio disc recorder resolving the problem of the conventional technology and improving way of use and enabling editing operation easily and efficiently.
According to the present invention, the above-described object is achieved by a digital audio disc recorder having a display for displaying a state of edition, a remote commander having pluralities of keys and buttons for operation and a recording and reproducing apparatus for editing audio signals recorded to the recording and reproducing apparatus and recording edited information thereof to the recording and reproducing apparatus wherein xe2x80x9cMinxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cMaxxe2x80x9d buttons for changing a time axis in displaying the audio signals on the display are provided to the remote commander and by operating the buttons, predetermined minimum and maximum time axes are set by one operation.
Further, the above-described object is achieved by a constitution in which the editing operation of the audio signals is carried out by using the keys and the buttons provided on the panel face of the remote commander and an operation of information control is carried out on the display, further, a group of keys used for recording and reproduction operation are arranged on this side of the panel face of the remote commander.
Further, the above-described object is achieved by a constitution in which the display displays audio signals recorded in an editing operation as a plurality of materials, and the remote commander is arranged with a jog dial for moving the plural materials of the audio signals displayed in the display forwardly and rearwardly in a time-axis direction on this side of the remote commander, a group of keys for selecting the materials are arranged on the depth side and a group of keys for instructing a method of processing the selected materials are provided on the depth side.
Further, the above-described object is achieved by a constitution in which when the materials of the audio signals are displayed to overlap on the display, a frame of the material hidden to a lower side is displayed by a color different from a color of the material displayed on an upper side, shapes of fade-in and fade-out of the material are displayed by icons indicating the shapes, the shapes of fade-in and fade-out of the material can be set in steps, further, the shapes of fade-in and fade-out of the material are selected by selecting the shapes from a plurality of displayed fade curves.
Further, the above-described object is achieved by a constitution in which selection of the material constituting an object of edition and selection of a method of processing thereof can be executed by an arbitrary order, a material constituting the object of edition can be selected by grouping a plurality thereof, the material selectable as the object of edition is displayed by a color different from a color of the other material.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in view of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments in conjunction with accompanying drawings.